Filthy Rich
by AspiringOutcast
Summary: When rich girl Kerri Blake is forced to visit her evil Uncle in Savannah, the Green Flu spreads causing an evacuation. Left behind, she meets up with four survivors and they try as a group to reach safety. Nick/OC/Ellis. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Another left 4 dead 2 fanfiction from me. This one has an OC in it and will be part of a love triangle between two other characters. Don't like? Don't read. Enjoy people x**

**Please note that this fanfiction WILL have swearing, blood and gore, death and some sad scenes in the next chapters that are coming up.**

_**Two days before the infection goes world wide: **_

_Bleep, bleep, bleep... _

Kerri's eyes snapped open in shock at the noise that awoke her from her slumber. Sitting up, her hand dashed to the alarm clock to press the 'off' button situated on the top of the machine. Instantly the bleeping stopped and was replaced by the silence of the early morning. Sighing, Kerri got to her feet and slipped her white sheepskin slippers on. She squinted at the daylight that was clearly shining through her duck-egg blue blinds and illuminating her white wall on the opposite side of the small bedroom. Kerri walked over to her Dragon themed calendar and checked the date, she grinned as she realised it was Thursday the twenty-second of March, her birthday. Kerri quickly pulled her black silk dressing gown on and marched into the en suite. She approached the large mirror and looked at her reflection, grimacing at her shoulder-length auburn hair which was sticking out like a hedgehogs spikes would be if the animal felt threatened. She bent down and desperately searched through the mahogany closet for her brush. Relief washed through her body when she felt her hand grasp the needed object and she pulled it out from the other toiletries. Quickly yet carefully she brushed through her carefree hair.

"Ma'am? Your breakfast is ready." a deep voice rang through the silence. Turning to face the newcomer, Kerri softly smiled as she saw her butler Jeremy standing in the doorway of the en suite. "Thank you Jeremy. I will be downstairs in five minutes." Kerri replied, her voice birdsong. Jeremy nodded and turned around, heading back downstairs. As soon as she heard the door of her bedroom shut, she grinned. Running back into her bedroom she grasped a black remote and held the middle button to turn her Xbox 360 on. She turned her rather large flat screen TV on and sat back on her blue bed, tapping the 'A' button to sign herself into Xbox Live.

"Kerri darling, breakfast!" another voice called from outside her door making her jump. In a hurry she rushed over to her TV and console to turn them off. She sat back on her bed and grasped the book clearly marked 'Romeo and Juliet', opening it to a random page. The door opened moments after and a woman dressed in a matching peach shirt and skirt with beach blonde hair stepped in.  
>"Good Morning, Mother." Kerri stated to the posh lady who nodded her greeting.<br>"Happy 22nd Birthday my darling." she said, her thick British accent shining through,  
>"Thank you Mother. How was your rest?"<p>

"Plentiful, how about yours?"

"It was fine. I will be downstairs in a few minutes; I just need to get changed."

Her mother chuckled and nodded, "Ok dear", with that she disappeared from the doorway and shut the door. Kerri shook her head and got up, looking at her Xbox which was hidden from view behind the stack of educational books. Kerri's parents, William and Mary Blake were strictly against video games and all other means of having access to either violence, gore or swearing. Kerri on the other hand, being a rebel, loved them. She always felt a rush of adrenaline whilst playing first person shooters and various other games. Every night she played on them, when she was meant to be studying or reading. Her parents didn't even know that she had an Xbox or a closet full of games she had bought with her own money. Kerri's family was filthy rich from her fathers past job, which was selling large properties. A mansion's price hit the highest price it could ever have got because of one small trick that he kept a secret from everyone. Even his family. He did the trick with every property and eventually became so wealthy he didn't need to work.

Kerri pulled open her wardrobe door and frowned. She had been raised to wear dresses or skirts everyday in order to look smart. She hated them and would rather wear trousers. She grasped a knee length black skirt and a white frilly sleeved top. Kerri almost gagged as she changed into them.

_**A few minutes later, in the hall:**_

Kerri walked towards the stairs and nodded to a butler named Edward as he scurried past, heading for the bathroom. She raised an elegant eyebrow at him yet carried on. The hallway around her was lit up, the walls were a golden brown and the carpet a deep red. Her parents really did like to keep everything regal. Luckily, she hadn't let them touch her room. She liked it the way it was, even though it did stick out like a sore thumb among the other bolder colours. Descending the staircase, she smiled as she saw her Mother and Father standing by some large presents. "Good morning sweetheart." Her father said to her, his hair was a deep brown and to his ears. "Morning, father." She walked over to him and pecked him on his cheek, causing him to chuckle. "Happy Birthday" he added. He stepped back and allowed her to open her presents. "Thank you Father" she said, walking over to them and opening the first one, which turned out to be a black well-made suitcase. She looked at her parents and raised her hands, confused. "Well sweetie. We know you get on well with your Uncle Tobias. And so," her mother explained, smiling. Her father swooped in to tell her the actual reason, "Your going to visit him in Savannah for a couple of weeks". Kerri's jaw dropped and her heart plummeted. She in no way liked her Uncle, not one bit. He was rude, violent and swore his non-existent heart out at her when her parents weren't by her side. She could last a day with him, sure, but two weeks? No way. She opened her mouth to protest when her father butted in. "Your welcome sweetie, now lets open the rest of your presents". Kerri decided not to argue and just put up with it, making her way to the group of presents sitting next to the wooden chair.

_**5 minutes passed in the blink of an eye:**_

Kerri thanked her parents once again for the presents she had received which consisted of two necklaces, a make-up box and a new red pleated skirt. "Ok, now the big present" her parents grinned at her. Kerri's face lit up the room when she was handed a small box. Opening it quickly, she grinned and almost squealed when she saw car keys resting on the foam. "The actual car is outside" her father stated, clearly happy. Kerri turned towards the door and ran, opening the door that lead out to the front garden. She stood frozen to the spot when she saw it, a shining new red Alfa Romeo Spider stood parked right before her eyes. Laughing in joy at her dream car, she ran up to it and jumped in the driver's seat. Kerri inserted the key into the ignition and twisted, feeling the car rumble beneath her feet. She grinned at her new car, laughing once more as shifted the gear and pressed the pedal down with her foot. The car purred and moved forward on its wheels, making Kerri giggle even more. Kerri drove the car out of the drive and out onto the main road, savouring every moment. She drove it down to a roundabout and drove back up the way she just came, once again pulling into the drive and parking in front of the house. Quickly pulling the key out, she leaped out of the seat and hugged her parents, who laughed and hugged her back.

Jeremy, the butler, appeared around the corner. "Master?" he said, addressing Kerri's father, "Your brother, Master Tobias, has arrived to pick up the young mistress". Kerri's smile faded into a frown, she was going to Savannah _now_? "Kerri dear, please go pack your things" Her mother asked her, her smile also a frown. Kerri nodded and made her way upstairs, but not before a rough voice pierced the silence, "Guess who?", Kerri sighed at her Uncle and continued climbing the staircase to get ready for two weeks of complete and utter Hell.

**Ok my people! This first chapter was all about introducing you to Kerri Blake who will be one of the main characters in this fanfiction. Thanks for reading and please review! **

**~Outcast.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my people. Here is a very short chapter, don't worry. I promise on my life and KFC (finger lickin' gooood) that I will do a much larger chapter next and it will have much more action in. Wooohoo. Enjoy x**

Kerri grunted as she lifted her small suitcase into the boot of her new car. Her Mother and Father hurried out to her, "Kerri hunny, are you sure you want to take your new car to Savannah?" her Mother asked her, a small frown on her face, "It'll get all… dusty." Her Father added. Kerri rolled her blue eyes at the babbling parents standing before her. "Don't worry, the car will be fine" she said, trying to calm her parents down, to her dismay it didn't seem to work. Just then, a large figure stepped up to join the conversation that was slowly becoming an argument. Tobias stood before Kerri and smirked at her father, "Don' worry big brother, I will make sure that even if the car brakes down, I'll send it off to the Mechanics." His rough voice assured them, instantly calming them down. Kerri quickly checked over her Uncles features, and immediately wished she hadn't. Her Uncle really did look intimidating. When lined up next to her father, she could clearly see that Tobias was taller and buffer. He was brawny and barrel-chested, fit for a country man. His black untamed hair shined in the early evening sun, but his eyes brought him the threatening look. They were pure, startling grey, which stuck out a mile and could bring an enemy to their knees, but he normally kept his secret weapon hidden behind dark sunglasses. As for his clothes, he wore, quite simply, a red and black tartan shirt with dark blue jean which were baggy and quite ripped, as if he actually worked hard. He flashed her a quick (yet obviously fake) smile before hopping into his land rover. Kerri quickly said good bye to her parents and climbed into the driver's seat and turned the Radio on, driving after her Uncle who had already left. That was the last time she saw her parents.

_**A long, long, long… drive later:**_

Kerri arrived at her Uncles home in Savannah, the heat already getting to her. Taking the key out of the ignition, she stepped out of the car and onto the dust covered earth. Quickly she collected her suitcase from the boot and locked the car behind her. Tobias walked over to her, that horrible smirk once again written on his face. Kerri got ready for the insults. "So, brat. These next few weeks you'll be workin' for me at my corner shop. Don' go cryin' to your Ma and Pa as they aint gonna listen." He ordered her, his tone of voice already pissing her off. Just as she opened her mouth to protest, he butted in. "You should already know the rules of my house. You are only allowed in your bedroom and dining hall. If one of my friends knock on the door, let him in and don't talk to him. Go up stairs and unpack. You start work first thing tomorrow" he ended the conversation there by walking into the house. She shook her head, then, remembering she could swear all she wanted away from her home, "Dick head! Oh yeah, I forgot, you need one to be one!" she yelled after her Uncle, enjoying the pleasure of being able to curse freely. Thinking that he didn't hear her, she grinned and carried her things inside. But the truth was, he had heard everything, and what better chance to get her back other than damaging her car's radiator?

**Told you it was short. ^_^'' Ok. Review please, I need to know if I'm doin' it right. Thanks!**

**~Outcast.**


End file.
